You Can See Me
by Wingria
Summary: Its a new mission, new adventure, new experience. For Yamato, its a challenge physically and emotionally and for one familiar pink haired shenobi its the adventure she's been craving for!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, it's been a while since I've written anything decent or anything at all!**

**But the whole pairing between Yamato and Sakura is kind of sweet on me at the moment and I couldn't help myself at wanting to try a story with them**

**Anyways please read and review if you wish!**

**Many thanks**

* * *

_**YOU CAN SEE ME**_

"I'm sitting down here but hey you **can't** see me..." Sakura sung quietly to herself as she swung her legs beneath her slowly.

Konoha festival raged below with its wild dancing dragons galloping along the streets, people crowding around each other taking in the hustle and bustle of all that was exciting and the music; oh how it resonated through the air!

"Just thought I would join you for one day..."

The sun sitting high in the sky, the wind cool and gentle, nature lush and green it was the perfect picture of a summer's day. It was the kind of summer day where sandals and a hat would have gone perfectly and a double scooped tub of strawberry ice cream – Sakura could almost taste it as she pictured it in her mind.

"One day..."

The faint sound of chimes drifted over the roof tops almost lost to the noise below, Sakura sighed to herself and taking another minute to savour the sight before her, she stood slowly still singing quietly to herself. Showing a small sad smile, she vanished.

* * *

Yamato stepped out onto the street and looked about himself, taking in the rush of life everywhere in sight. Children ran excitedly waving flags and small banners of various colours, mothers carrying smaller children laughed and chatted happily with their neighbours. Music flowed from every alley and street, carried on the back of the gentle wind that breezed through Konoha. Yamato couldn't help but smile to himself, the exhilaration in the air could only mean the festival was here.

He allowed himself a moment to watch the world buzzing away peacefully around him before glancing up to the sky and shielding his eyes from the warm blaze of the sun.

_Almost time then..._

Checking his pockets and reshuffling his backpack Yamato turned and headed away from the steady stream of bodies that moved eagerly to join the excitement of the parade. As he walked he thought briefly of the mission that lay ahead checking and rechecking the details to make sure he hadn't forgotten all he had memorised. Nodding to himself here and mumbling there he was satisfied that all was as it should be.

He turned the corner and was swallowed into the shadow of the mighty wall that encircled the village and just up ahead the tall front gates had been thrown wide to the world beyond allowing passage to visitors travelling to the festival. On the way towards the gates Yamato was stopped by an elderly figure huffing and puffing as she pushed her cart of treats in front of her.

"Greetings kind sir, would you be interested in purchasing a cold beverage or frozen treat?" the women was bent at an odd angle due to her age but she smiled with such warmth that Yamato couldn't help but return the smile.

"Well thank you but I..." Yamato trailed off as he caught sight of his team coming into sight just up ahead. The yellow blonde hair of Naruto bounced energetically on top of his head as he walked quickly ahead looking eagerly about himself. Sai drifted along trailing Naruto and appearing disinterested in his surroundings, in one hand he held a scroll and in the other his forever present paint brush.

"...or maybe some ice cream, on such a warm day how could one refuse..." the old lady carried on bustling about her cart and shifting large tubs and small cartons around. Yamato glanced about but could not find the usual pink haired kounichi with her companions.

_Why am I even bothering to look, she'll be here imminently..._

But without Sakura in tow Naruto and Sai looked vaguely odd in each other's company, Yamato thought it strange that he was searching for her and even more surprisingly found himself wondering if she were safe and well. It had been a stretch since he'd seen any of them last and he chided himself for not making more of an effort to train with his newly formed team.

It couldn't be helped if he did have concerns about them all and in particular Sakura he told himself logically. After all Sakura's female and the only medic-ninja on the team. But that wasn't just it; was it? He became suddenly aware of just how strong his protectiveness was towards her...

He shook his head and turned towards the elderly woman once more, politely refusing the ice cream she was thrusting under his nose. The lady smiled and tried once more but Yamato smiled thanked and waved at her as he turned to catch up with his team.

Up ahead both shenobi had reached the gates and Naruto was protesting at the lateness of the rest of the team.

"...and usually me...always getting in trouble...not today HA!" he was exclaiming to Sai who continued ignoring Naruto in favour of his scroll. Yamato slowed his pace and staying out of sight, he listened amusingly to the rants of the Uzumaki mentally noting his words as punishment for later.

"It's about time!" Naruto huffed as a streak of pink shot from the tree's and down the path to the gates. Immediately Naruto clamped his hand over his mouth and back tracked as a very angry kounichi raised her fist in a threatening manner. Yamato found himself smiling.

"Ah ah I was kidding Sakura-Chan...He he" Naruto apologised the sweat glistening on his forehead as he cowered behind Sai. Sai glanced up momentarily nodded once to Sakura and returned to his drawing.

Sakura put down her backpack and bent to readjust her kunai belt which had fallen askew, Yamato noticed she was breathing rather heavily and noted she must have run all the way here.

"Sakura, Sakura did you see the festival, and the ramen...I could smell it from my room this morning..." Naruto babbled away but remained behind Sai trying his best to lighten the mood.

The woman with the pink hair smiled immediately.

"Ah baka of course that's why I was late. I couldn't help myself; I stopped by to watch the parade." Sakura said.

Naruto had not heard a word of this as he was still babbling away over the various ramen he had consumed that morning already.

"Chicken, oh and beef THE BEEF! It was...well it was so tasty and good and...and...dammit now I'm hungry!" he moaned holding his stomach and pulling a pained face.

Yamato grinned and mentally noted that ramen could be used to bride Naruto for future purposes.

"I missed my usual strawberry double scoop though...and I have it every year too, what I would give for one now. But sensei wouldn't wait would he, if I chanced leaving now to find some..." Sakura said quietly watching Naruto dance in front of her and ranting ramen as always.

Yamato watched her head droop slowly as she trudged to the wall to sit at its base; she pushed her hair back from her face and sat biting her lower lip in frustration. There was something about this that bothered Yamato. It was possible that starting a new mission with an unhappy lady could cause some friction along the way, but it wasn't this thought that bothered him.

She looked so downhearted and Yamato couldn't help himself as his brain automatically thought of ways to cheer her up.

"...perfect on a day like this!" came a high pitched voice from behind him and as Yamato turned it suddenly hit him exactly what he could do.

* * *

"Well, are we all excited about a new mission, I know I am!" chirped Yamato as he strolled through the gates past his comrades and carried on out of Konoha. There was a mumbled response from Naruto who was still brooding over ramen and silence from Sai. Yamato glanced over his shoulder briefly and noted Sakura walking along still nibbling on her bottom lip, he couldn't help but smile.

"Come now some enthusiasm, we'll be gone for some time and we don't want to start with all this negative energy!" Yamato had barely finished speaking when a flash of blonde sped past on his right and knocking his shoulder almost barrelling him into the trees.

"YES YES!" Naruto shouted with glee as he had spotted several travellers towing –it just so happens- what looked to be a food stall towards the leaf village. Already Naruto was bowing and thanking the men, praising them as if they were gods descended from the skies themselves!

_Ramen would be my guess_, thought Yamato brushing himself off and slowing to fall into step beside the pink kounichi.

"Come now Sakura, surely we're not all that bad of company," he spoke in jest.

"Oh...sorry sensei...of course you're not" Sakura replied flustered and tried a smile, but to Yamato it wasn't the full warming smile that she donned usually.

"You know, I once heard a silly rumour that to cure the blues chocolate was always the answer, well I'm not sure if it's woman-lore or not, I'll need to ask Kakashi is that's true. But personally I think ice cream does the trick..." Yamato grinned as Sakura grimaced beside him.

"Better than that, strawberry ice cream..." and with that he produced a small package and stopped her with it. Sakura looked at the captain with confused eyes and took the package tentatively.

Yamato turned quickly as a loud crash sounded behind them, Naruto's legs could be seen thrashing out the small window on the side of the food stall, and Sai was standing idly by shaking his head in shame.

"What do you mean you don't have beef? What kind stall doesn't have beef ramen!! I don't believe you, let me check!" Naruto shouted from within.

Yamato sighed and quickly walked over to sort out the issue before it worsened.

Sakura watched Yamato grasp Naruto by the ankles and tug before looking back to the bag in her hands.

_He wouldn't have...__why would he I mean __it's__ such a silly thing to be glum about...but still_

Sakura quickly unfurled the top and peered inside. There, at the bottom, sat a white container and through its frosty lid she could see pink within and a small spoon at the side.

Sakura looked up in surprise at Yamato who was currently holding off Naruto whilst apologising to the flustered servers of the cart.

"I am deeply shamed of my comrades' actions and can only apologise..." he began whilst Naruto stewed behind him still shouting he _needed_ his beef ramen.

Sakura could feel the joy rising within her, it was only ice cream but the simple gesture touched her deeply. Having only known him for a short time, Sakura was overwhelmed with gratitude and respect for Yamato; despite all his warnings about using fear to control them, he had shown that he had a soft side to him too. Sakura genuinely missed Kakashi-sensei and wished him a speedy recovery. But she also found herself wishing that Yamato's position with them wasn't so temporary...

_But how had he known? _

_He wasn't there when she told Naruto, or was he?_

Sakura blushed as Yamato looked over and caught her staring at him; he winked once and then proceeded to drag Naruto away from the stall still kicking and screaming. Sai started intoning to Naruto that baka fit his description well.

Sakura couldn't help but be charmed, but she promised herself as she took the ice cream from the bag popped the lid and took a small spoonful that she would return the kindness in some way on their long journey.

Sakura sang to herself once more as she followed the others in a happy sugar daze.

"I'm sitting down here but hey you **can** see me..."

* * *

**Well that was interesting to write! Wasn't sure how that was going to turn out so I went with the flow and the inspiration from the artist and song: Sitting down here – Lene Martin**

**More on the way**

**Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

It was hot, incredibly hot within the thick atmosphere of silence that filled the forest.

No insect, bird or animal permeated the deep lull that held sway and everything was still save for the winds that rocked each sentinel tree, creaking and whining, rocking back & forth shuffling leaves.

On soundless feet 4 shapeless forms sprung forth and disappeared almost as quickly as they had appeared leaving not a trace of them or any sound to follow in the quiet. They were ninjas and trained well enough to know that living as ghosts was vital, vital in keeping themselves alive. Almost as quickly several larger shadows burst forth from the underbrush in pursuit, quiet but not soundless as their heavy feet could be heard thudding on the hardened earth, one minute there and the next gone.

The wind sighed and the forest lowered its quiet blanket once more.

Sakura glanced behind but could see no signs of pursuit,

_That doesn't mean we're not being followed,_ she reminded herself.

She felt the anticipation, the wind strong and fierce rushing forcibly past her as she pushed herself forward, her body filling with tension and that quiet sense of determination coiling within. Her team mates could be sensed all around but she could see nothing save for the flashes of green and brown that filled her vision and occasionally a blinding spot of sunlight that penetrated the leaves. Landing on one branch she pushed herself free and reached forward to haul herself higher with her hands gripping tightly to the bark aided by her gloves. She glanced behind once more but could still see nothing that showed signs of pursuit. As she was turning around Sakura noticed a quick flash of blonde that could only be Naruto speeding by on her left...

"_Sakura!"_

All at once Sakura felt rather than heard the crack that suddenly broke the silence around her, she felt herself slip and then the sensation of falling overtook her as the wind rushed up from below. Reaching her arms out in the hope of breaking her fall Sakura realised that she had been mid way between a cluster of trees and the next, and there was nothing but air to grasp at. Before she could react several whizzing noises could be heard to her left and as she turned there could be no mistaking the light that glittered on the edge of kunai headed directly for her. Raising her hands and summoning her chakra she deflected the first three before swinging out her boot and swiping the other two towards the ground. Turning her head she caught sight of Yamato heading directly for her at great speed hands quickly signing before his face.

Sakura suddenly felt herself stop in mid air and twisted her head to see that Yamato had summoned forth his mokuton and caught her with a branch stretched from the nearest tree. Looking downwards Sakura could see the ground almost an arm's length from her head and the two kunai embedded within the grass from her kick.

Suddenly there was crashing to her left and as she turned Naruto could be seen somersaulting to a higher branch as kunai flew at him from below, Sai just behind Naruto was deflecting several more from his right whilst pulling free his scroll paper and brush.

Yamato landed lightly beside Sakura carefully studying the direction from which the kunai was speeding from.

"A trap..." he muttered and bent to unhook Sakura from the branch around her boot. _That had been a close one,_ he thought to himself feeling a rush of relief.

Sakura felt herself being lowered by Yamato and glanced at him as he slowly released her boot, she noted the smile that creased his mouth and nodded back.

Stretching her arms out Sakura watched the ground rush towards her, whilst closing her eyes she fastened her hands around the two kunai embedded below then disappeared into the ground altogether.

Yamato allowed himself a moment to watch Sakura vanish headfirst into the forest floor before nodding to himself. He stood and backed slowly down the branch towards the tree from which it protruded. He whistled sharply once and was swallowed by the bark itself, melting into the tree. Naruto and Sai suddenly vanished in a cloud of smoke leaving behind only traces of ink and wet scroll paper that slowly drifted to the grassy floor of the forest. A large shadow passed once from above and then the forest descended into deep silence.

* * *

Sakura slowed her breathing and allowed her heart rate to steady itself, feeling the chakra that coursed through her and the ground beating out a quiet rhythm.

Above all was silent and she could see nothing but darkness as her eyes remained closed against the damp soil that invaded her other senses, this was the worst part of hiding beneath and she never understood Kakashi-sempa's insistence of using it until now. It was useful particularly in these types of situations, if it hadn't been for the Captain's quick reflexes she wouldn't have had time to summon the chakra needed for the hidden technique.

Sakura gritted her teeth, she felt gratitude towards Yamato for his help, but couldn't help feeling like she was always seen as the damsel in distress. Always needing help. Always needing saved...

Suddenly Sakura could feel the faint tremble in the soil as footsteps thudded above, she closed her eyes sending forth chakra, testing the surroundings.

As her chakra snaked forth to the ground above she felt the presence of four men wandering around the grassy area where she had vanished, no wait, there were five of them. Further over to her right she could barely feel the pulsing of another chakra, it was faint but definitely there. She gripped the kunai in her hands with great force,

_I'll show them a damsel in distress_...

With winds tearing around them Sai and Naruto swooped closer towards the tree tops astride one of Sai's drawings that he had expertly fashioned.

"Can you see anything at all?" shouted Naruto into Sai's ear as he gripped the paper feathers beneath him in an effort to hang on from the wind.

Sai shook his head once and continued to examine the scene below; aside from the tree tops and occasional glimpse of grassy earth he could see nothing that looked suspicious. He raised his hand and pointed once down below, signalling to Naruto that they would swoop lower for a better view. Naruto nodded his head and grit his teeth, he hated to leave in the heat of battle but even he could see that until they could draw their attackers out they had little chance of putting up any sort of fight.

Now as the bird swooped just above the top-most branches of the trees they had a better vantage of the ground beneath. Within the grassy clearing spread thin amongst the tree's there was movement, not much but Naruto could just make out the heads of garbed figures searching the ground.

Sai nudged Naruto in the side gently and signalled with his hands, gesturing to the bird then the trees below.

Naruto's face split into a wide goofy grin and he patted Sai on the back vigour sly before raising his hands and crossing his index fingers,

_Show time..._

For Yamato he had the better viewpoint than any of the team, one of the many advantages of _mokuton _is the innate power of the chakra and its willingness to communicate and thrive off the energy that is earths power. In simple terms, he could merge with nature and become one with the forest, or of any tree or wooden object that he desired.

At present he was gazing through the slits of his eyes at the assailants before him who were examining the ground for any signs of their retreat. He was literally so close that he could reach out and prod the nearest of the men in the back without any danger of being detected. And he did just that, extending his arm slowly and with a sharp jerk of his finger quickly melted back into the wood as the assailant before him swung out with a heavy arm. Yamato had difficulty suppressing a chuckle as the men before him looked bewildered at their comrade who was currently accusing the others of fooling around. Glancing up once Yamato spotted the shadow of Sai and Naruto looming above the trees briefly before they disappeared. _Good, there manuvering into position, now if I could just reach Sakura_... at the thought of the kounichi lying in wait below the unsuspecting men's feet Yamato smiled to himself again, she would be mad for sure having to wait down there and he was glad that her rage would be directed elsewhere other than at the team. _A fiery woman indeed_...

At the moment and as if on cue the ground erupted below and team 7 sprung into action.


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow my 3rd one! I'm managing to find time these days to update which is a feat for me! So far I'm not sure how the story is going but I've enjoyed writing it, so any feedback that you guys can give me would be great! Don't hesitate to review all thoughts and opinions are welcome.**

**Many thanks to those who have put this story on alert and left such nice reviews! **

**SakuraCroft**

**Sharem**

**Vanina**

**animefan28**

**masaaki**

**ArjunaAnja**

**Please keep me updated on what you think or anything ideas you would like me to try and write in :D**

**See you in Chapter 4!**

* * *

As the ground erupted, the surrounding trees shuddered as shock waves hit them with root shattering force.

Sakura tore from the earth taking one of the unsuspecting attackers with her, wrapping her hand around his hand and yanking him with great force she carried herself forward. She gritted her teeth and yelled out in fury as her strength broke the dam of control within. Swinging wide the arm gripping her assailant Sakura slammed him through tree after tree before releasing him and watching as the momentum carried him out of sight amongst the undergrowth.

Sakura allowed herself a smile of satisfaction but it was short lived; as behind and undetected a shadow detached itself from a nearby tree in the blink of an eye. It whipped past her still form and she found herself slamming into the hardened ground on which she had stood. Head spinning and blood pumping in her veins Sakura lifted her head slowly but once again found it slammed into the earth and coloured dots danced around her vision. Breathing heavily Sakura felt anger bubbling within her and slowly built the chakra into her fists but again with lightening speed her face was slammed roughly to the forest floor and this time she could taste blood.

_Bastard! I will not be made into some damsel in distress! _She thought venomously.

* * *

In a shower of leaves and with the fire country battle cry the two leaf ninja's swung from the branches above and into the fray, but closely followed behind them a shower of shadow clones fell from the sky in true Naruto style.

Yamato cringed at the sight before him as several dozen Naruto clones swarmed over each other in an effort to reach the heavily armed men now brandishing several nasty looking weapons.

_Too well done, _he thought to himself as he exited the tree smoothly and circled Naruto and Sai behind the large group of yelling and shouting clones.

Sai was currently pulling out various scrolls and spreading them before him on the forest floor, Naruto spoke with several of his other selves and manoeuvred them into position to confront the enemy before them.

But before the ninja's could strike a whizzing noise burst into the clearing and several shadow clones disappeared into cloud and smoke in the blink of an eye.

Naruto looked on in fury as he watched several others fall from sight; the enemy then attacked and surged forward with cries of rage into the battle.

Sai slammed his hands together muttering under his breath and then lifted them skyward as Naruto whipped out a kunai and summoning chakra to his feet waited for the right moment to confront the men before him. Sai also waited hands held high above his head and kneeled before his several blank scrolls spread before him.

_They have certainly come a long way,_ marvelled Yamato, watching his team mates working together in harmony brought back the memory of the earlier confrontations that Naruto and Sai used to share between them.

_What of Sakura?_ Yamato started at the thought as it crossed his mind, she was carried out of range by her attack but had not yet returned.

Before he could think any further his senses pulled him back from his thoughts. The whizzing noise could be again off to his right and Yamato quickly freed one of pockets on his jounin vest, pulling forward a long thin wire he wrapped it around his fingers and snapped it tight between both hands.

* * *

Across the clearing and through the trees Sakura still found herself completely pinned to the earth unable to move from the strong force that was holding her body painfully tight. She could see nothing but could feel the vibrations and hear the noises of battle not far off. Sakura twisted her body slightly but the hold around her neck increased and she hissed at the pain now radiating down her spine.

"Pretty little girl, too pretty to be involved in this business...hmmm...yes" drawled a rough masculine voice.

Sakura closed her eyes and bit back the comment that she longed to scream, instead she focused intently on her chakra letting it run the course of her body towards her lower half and legs. She realised that she had some movement around her feet and if she concentrated enough would be able to move given the right moment.

"Much too pretty...pretty...prrrreeeeettttyyyyy..." Sakura could feel warm sour breath near her left ear and shivered as her attacked continued to stretch the word pretty over and over.

_Now!_

Seizing the chance Sakura forced the chakra to breaking point around her feet and with a cry of utter fury launched her body forward somersaulting towards the nearest tree. Taking her attacker completely by surprise she felt the strong hold on her body release and jabbed her left foot into his face as she carried herself forward. There was a moment of stillness as her foot connected with bone then came the sickening sound of crunching; she further felt searing pain around her ankle before she found her feet once more to stumble against the base of the tree. She whirled quickly with fists raised and chakra held steady to face her attacker. Her breathing was intense and her anger quick as it fuelled her determination on. But there was no one before her, her attacker had vanished.

Sakura lowered her head and seethed to herself. Sudden shouting could be heard and Sakura moved.

_Little girl..._the words played over and over in her head as she started to drag her bleeding ankle along, making her way over to the clearing and the rest of the battle.

The pain grew with each step she took but so did her determination, more than ever now she wanted to prove herself not just to her team but to everyone, that she was as capable as any of them. That she could be just as strong!

Sakura closed her eyes in anger and yelled out as the pain increased again, screaming in frustration at the trees around her.

* * *

Yamato stood with his back against the tree and watched as Naruto and Sai executed there attack with time precision. As Naruto surged forward Sai quickly slammed his clasped hands on the scrolls before him and in one breath the scrolls erupted into the well known dragon forms that Sai so favoured. But instead of the usual black ink that bound these forms together the dragons that now stood before Sai were full bodied and in colour.

_Interesting indeed,_ Yamato thought to himself rather impressed with the new technique.

As the dragons pushed forward into the dust gathered in the clearing the last of Naruto's clones disappeared and he sprung forward in their place to take up the fight with one of the attackers. Sai followed closely on the back of one dragon as it roared and charged with its spine covered head towards another of the assailants who was currently weaving a huge broadsword around his body.

At that point Yamato heard the scream as it tore through the trees.

_Sakura!_

Momentarily he forgot himself and stepped forward, suddenly the whizzing shuriken burst into view through several trees towards him, sidestepping it at the last moment Yamato swung back his arm then heaved it forward at great speed allowing the silver wire around his hands to unravel. The thin wire sped after it quickly wrapping its steely embrace around the spinning shuriken and Yamato pulled to the left, as he did so the shuriken quickly cut its way through several branches before slamming into the ground. He pulled once more and the wire quickly returned to his hands, He turned quickly re-wrapping the wire to pocket it but another shuriken burst from the trees above and hurled towards him. At the last minute Yamato performed the substitution jutsu and the log now in his place was smashed to a thousand splinters as the spinning weapon tore into the ground and out of sight.

To his right the sound of feet could be heard and as he crouched ready to attack Sakura limped her way through the undergrowth into view.

Yamato lowered his hands at the battered sight of his team mate and as he made to stand there was sudden movement from behind and he sensed rather than saw the shadow that now loomed at his back. Before he could move Sakura quickly imbedded the tree above his head with kunai and sprung forward to attack, as she pulled back her fist the shadow above Yamato suddenly shimmered and disappeared. Sakura's chakra enhanced fist connected with the tree and struck it down with one fell blow.

At the point of contact Yamato dodge out of the way as the tree collapsed about him and crouched watching as the dust spread throughout the clearing.

Suddenly all noise stopped, and the quiet returned to the forest.

* * *

Aside from the thudding within his chest Yamato could hear or see nothing. He knew then that the battle was over for the time being.

Once the dust finally faded and the clearing returned Yamato surveyed the damage of the battle. Naruto and Sai were quickly glancing about them still holding their ground, puzzled at the sudden disappearance of there opponents. Trees had collapsed all about them and splashes of colour covered the forest floor where Sai's dragons had met their end, they themselves were breathing heavily and sported various wounds on their legs and arms.

Their attackers had been well armed indeed.

Yamato quickly made his way forward around the collapsed tree searching for Sakura, as he circled the crumbled base he suddenly caught sight of her boot protruding from under a large collapsed branch and could hear laboured coughing coming from underneath. He summoned his chakra and quickly tipped the heavy tree branch aside.

Sakura lay curled amongst the debris coughing harshly into her hands as Yamato kneeled at her side.

As the coughing subsided Sakura looked up at Yamato kneeling before her and smiled through the blood glistening on her lips.

"Did we win then?" she managed jokingly before being overcome by another bout of coughing.

"Sakura..." Yamato said softly as he placed his hand on her shoulder helping to steady her as the coughs racked her body again.

There was blood on her lips and the right side of her face was also plastered with it, pink hair now tinged dark red clung to her cheeks and neck as the blood travelled downwards. He assessed the rest of her battered form as Naruto and Sai quickly made their way over to them.

"Sakura-chan! Look at you!" Naruto cried at seeing her and he collapsed at her head slowly stroking the rest of her hair. Sai stood at Naruto's back and continued to survey the forest around him.

"I'm fine..hones-tl-y" Sakura choked out at the worried look Naruto was giving her, she flashed a quick smile at him before struggling to sit up.

_Far from it Sakura_, Yamato thought to himself bitterly as he looked at her left foot which was twisted and bleeding slightly from the ankle.

He was angry, no _furious_ at the state she was in! They were a four man team and he was the captain, to allow this to happen to her was downright shameful from his view point. But it was more than that, he should have been there with her when the battle began, when she was out of sight he should have chased after her, he should have...

_Stop it! All these if's and buts won't change things now. She's alive albeit injured but alive, that's the point. She can handle herself remember?_ Inner Yamato retaliated at the guilt ridden feelings coursing through him. He knew she was more capable than any woman he had met, but his feelings couldn't be denied, he felt in more than one way he had failed her and it was killing him to admit it to himself.

Yamato gazed fiercely at Sakura as she looked over her own injuries, Sai was off kicking at the ground where the battle had started, searching, and Naruto was still giving her that pained look of sympathy and commenting on her injuries.

"Naruto honestly, it's just scratches and a bad ankle. That's all it is! Easily healed once rested a bit," Sakura insisted.

_I'm sorry Sakura, I can't...no...I won't fail to be there again, _Yamato said to himself.

He felt the feeling of guilt ease slightly as determination renewed itself from within. Comrades were put at risk constantly specially on missions such as these so it was common for injuries to occur but Yamato couldn't help but feel this time Sakura's state was more personal to him and he found himself fiercely wishing to protect her more, be there constantly to guard for her, to be...to be...something more? Do I want to be something more?

"Sakura..." Yamato started but was cut off by the shining smile that she directed his way.

Despite her pain it was genuine, warm and he couldn't help but feel himself relax slightly.

Yamato sighed. _How disarming a smile can be_, he smiled back.

"Take a look at this," Sai's voice invaded Yamato's thoughts. Sai knelt before the team and held forth a small glittering object in his fingers, as the team looked closer at it they noticed it was a rather large ring, silver and with a flat shiny surface. On top was an inscribed symbol of a bird, possible a hawk it was very detailed and blue in colour.

"One of them must have dropped or lost this in combat," stated Sai matter-of-factly.

"A blue hawk? Is that a symbol of a gang maybe?" Naruto questioned taking it from Sai and turning it over in his hands.

"Or a family crest, quite common for rings to represent a family house or clan" spoke Sakura wiping blood from the side of her face with her hand.

"It's possible it could be a symbol for a gang or family heirloom. One thing is certain; we now have a lead on those that attacked us which is an advantage. They seemed to know that we were coming and deliberately forced confrontation, which makes me wonder if our mission was leaked or revealed to parties unknown," Yamato stated thoughtfully.

"Speaking of mission, you have yet to reveal to us what it is that we are needed for," Sai said quietly openly staring at Yamato for the answer.

Yamato looked around at his comrades who were now waiting expectantly and he felt a twinge of anger.

"I can only reveal that once we reach our destination, it is not my choice sadly, but rather straight from the Hokage herself."

"Granny-Tsunade..." growled Naruto and screwed the ring in his hand into a fist in anger.

"I'm sure it's for the best intentions, we will be told when the time is right," Sakura reassured Naruto.

He was never happy with the terms of this mission; the Hokage had insisted that all details of the mission be held until the time was right. It was only now that the captain realised the importance of the request. If the mission had been leaked then the Hokage knew this and had demanded all details kept secret as a way of warning him of her suspicions.

_Could it be possible that someone from the Leaf Village is working with the enemy?_ The thought shocked him slightly.

"I think its best that we make haste and continue with the mission. We don't know what happened to our enemy and lingering here could be dangerous," Sai spoke up as he glanced once more at the battle ground around them.

"Our destination lies a couple more miles up ahead, with night pushing in we should make Streilhana in good time. For the moment Naruto, Sai sweep the clearing for any further evidence or weapons that can be of use and then we'll be on our way" Yamato ordered and the two shenobi moved to comply.

"What can I do?" Sakura asked laying her hand on the Captain's shoulder.

Yamato couldn't help but smile and he covered her hand with his own and squeezed it gently.

"Sit there and don't move whilst I handle some of your injuries. You need to rest, your chakra levels are pretty low at the moment and once we reach the town you can heal yourself properly," he replied.

Sakura opened her mouth to protest but Yamato just shook his head and pulled free several bandage rolls from his pockets.

"That's an order Sakura, now let me see that head injury,"

Sakura closed her mouth and looked at the captain a moment before turning her head round.

"And Sakura, thank you," he said

"Thank you? Why are you thanking me?" she replied puzzlingly feeling his cool fingers wiping her face free of blood.

"For your help earlier. If you hadn't reacted as quickly as you had then I'm not sure what would have happened," Yamato said and smiled warmly at her.

"It was nothing at all, you would have moved out of the way even if I wasn't there, I was...useless" Sakura said flatly and sighed.

_Here I am injured and bleeding, looking all pathetic and he's thanking me. Damsel once more,_ she thought darkly.

Yamato moved his hand to her other cheek and turned her face around so he could look her directly in the eye. He had heard the self doubt that clouded her voice and frowned.

"Speaking honestly Sakura, no I wouldn't have. Trust me when I say that your reflexes were the saving grace of my behind! You're an important part of the team, a member we wouldn't survive without especially on this mission. You've just proven that! Don't be so down on yourself, you did great," Yamato smiled then, widely and warmly to show his thanks and the sincerity in his words.

Sakura couldn't help but feel touched at his words even though she still felt the self doubt about her abilities, it felt that little bit smaller.

"Take it as thanks for the ice cream you bought me," Sakura giggled remembering the kind gesture and her unwavering promise to repay him.

Yamato's smile widened at her words and his fingers moved gently on her cheek. Her eyes suddenly met his with mild surprise and he quickly dropped his hand to the bandages in an effort to avoid her gaze.

"Alright, we've rummaged through everything and there is nothing left to be found. We did recover the shuriken that was left but beyond that, nothing," Naruto said wandering over unaware of the sudden awkwardness that Yamato was experiencing and the look that Sakura was giving him.

"I couldn't see any evidence of their leaving, no trace of prints or signs leading away from the clearing," Sai also intoned rejoining the group.

"Right, then we should get moving, Sakura think you can move on this?" Yamato asked clearing his voice nervously and tying off the bandage around her leg.

"I can give it a try," she replied and made to stand up with Naruto and Sai's help. Sakura stood on her right foot but when she applied pressure to her left she yelled out and her leg gave way beneath her. Yamato reacted immediately and caught her quickly under her arms as she fell.

"Honestly I think I can manage if I try again," she insisted as Yamato helped her up once more.

"I think its best you stay off it till you have time to heal properly," the Captain suggested raising his eyebrow.

He knew that she would be determined and stubborn enough to try but he couldn't stand to watch her causing herself more unnecessary pain.

Sakura sighed defeated for the moment and looked at her leg before nodding.

"In that case Naruto and Sai, you two scout in front and I'll support Sakura. We stop for nothing until we reach the town anything suspicious just signal and drop, understand?" Yamato said as he swung Sakura's arm around his shoulders and lifted her without effort. He was careful to avoid her worst injuries and to hold her gently to avoid causing her further pain. But he became all too aware of her closeness as she leaned against his chest and wrapped her arms securely around his neck. He swallowed past the sudden lump in his throat.

They nodded once to each other and after surveying the silent clearing once more they vanished from sight, leaving nothing but a few stray leaves that fell slowly and silently to the ground.

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

**A big big thank you to **_**Rhielle**_** for reviewing on my last Chapter it's nice to know that others appreciate the YamSaku pairing! **

**Yes...yes...yes it might be a crack pairing but that's why I love it, it's like forbidden love and the whole idea of it is still so sweet on me **

**So I hope you all enjoy this next Chapter! Onwards with the story!**

* * *

­­­­­­

Lights everywhere glittered in the dusk as night approached fast on the horizon; showering the sky with bright orange and purple clouds. The town spread away into the night bustling with life and even this far back into the hillside they could tell that this place lacked the usual calm serenity that Konoha held. Around this time of evening the Leaf Village would just be winding down from the day's events, but here it seemed that the day stretched well on into night.

"...not forgetting that the festivities will be under way so it will be packed with people from all over..." Yamato addressed his colleagues as they gathered invisible-like within the darkening trees. They had reached the outskirts of the town half an hour ago but remained hidden to risk assess the situation.

From what they had seen, people were pouring into the town from all directions travellers from the countryside nearby or smaller villages scattered in the region, it seemed almost normal for these people to join in the celebrations at Streilhana. Perhaps it was more exciting than spending the festivities at home in quieter more reserved settings.

Team Seven knew it was going to be easy entering the town with all the individuals milling around and families travelling in great numbers, the only problem was being recognised for Naruto's bright orange suit and Sakura's unusual pink hair were bound to stand out. They had found out very little so far about their attackers and to be recognised this early on in the game would do them no good.

Sakura couldn't help but fade in and out of the briefing that the Captain was giving as she had spotted several small children running along the path below. They were carrying long streamers and laughing gleefully at each other as they ran rings around others who also walked the same path. They shouted and danced and let their long colours of red blue and green trail behind them in the wind, it was the complete picture of innocence and Sakura couldn't help but smile as she wished that she could join them in all their happiness.

_So simple back then wasn't it, not a care or worry and the whole world our playground our one big adventure__..._she thought to herself a little sadly remembering her own fond childhood memories.

At the feel of something on her shoulder she turned to find Naruto smiling whilst also looking at the disappearing children, he squeezed gently with his hand, she smiled back. With a last look at the coloured streamers disappearing into the gloom she turned to face her colleagues and the mission that lay ahead putting aside for the moment the ghosts of the past.

"Disguise is the most obvious option to us but we have to be careful as our numbers remain the same. Splitting up appears more ideal but we keep in close quarters with each other as we enter. Finding lodgings is our next step in the mission, everyone understand?" The trio nodded at the Captain as they carefully concealed and packed away their weapons.

"Sakura do you think you can walk a little on that foot of yours, just until we reach the crowds?" he asked gently, motioning to her still twisted ankle.

"I can manage don't worry about me," replying with a nod she quickly tied a long trailing red scarf around her pink locks and pulled them back tightly from her face. She then set about covering her arm wounds with a long sleeved brown jacket and donning a long floor length skirt over her shorts to hide her swollen foot.

"Naruto you need to hide those bright orange colours of yours, too recognisable to others,"

"But all I have is orange! Oh wait that and my black sweater I suppose," with a sigh Naruto pulled out a long sleeved and high necked sweater.

Sai simply removed his cropped top favouring a brown waistcoat laced through with blues and greens. Yamato lifted an enquiring eye to this and Sai simply shrugged before pulling on long brown trousers to match.

"It belonged to my brother," was all he replied with.

Yamato slipped off his metal head guard tying a dark red bandana on top of his spiked hair to hold it in place, he quickly changed his clothes to a dark red loose t-shirt and black trousers.

"Well not exactly the most fashionable but we don't want to appear high-flying. Blending in is the key!" he said with a smile and a wink.

Once they had all changed they quickly stored there original clothing inside the gnarled trunk of a nearby tree concealing this with various brush and leaves. Before leaving Yamato bent and quickly placed one of his small seedlings into the ground covering it with loose soil and grass.

_My little reminder._

"Okay now that we are ready lets head on out!" jeered Naruto but was stopped in his tracks as Sai held out his arm in front of him.

"We need to decide how we're going to approach, baka," sighing he slipped his hands into his pockets.

Naruto simply growled at Sai with snake like eyes and put his own hands on his hips muttering under his breath.

Sakura slowly lowered from the last branch with Yamato's help and leaned against the tree as she tested the weight on her left foot, it would allow enough pressure to walk on but not for very long as the minor healing she could manage was not enough.

"Yip that's good, I can manage but I'll need a little support or I'll look a little odd hobbling along," Sakura admitted as she adjusted her long skirt to hide her feet.

Yamato nodded and thought to himself. He could offer support himself but he wasn't sure if he could stand that at the moment, his insides were flipping over themselves being as close to her as he was. He just couldn't fully understand why he was reacting the way he was...

_It's Sakura for crying out loud! What's wrong with you?!_ His mind admonished to itself.

"Listen we can walk on ahead and as you said before scout around if there is anything suspicious, if it looks like were spotted we'll signal and you can high-tail it with Sakura," Naruto said matter-of-factly.

"Sounds reasonable to me and we can meet back here," Sai seconded and with that turned and began making his way to the path.

"Since when did you two start to give the orders?!" Yamato cried incredulously.

"It's not an order at all Captain but it's the more obvious solution!" Naruto waved as he headed after Sai.

Sakura giggled at Yamato's side as she took in the shocked expression he was pulling, boy was it rare that those two ever got one over on him and she was mentally noting this moment whilst she had the chance.

"Oh so now you think I've lost my edge is that it?" he said sarcastically trying to frown seriously at her.

"Not at all!" but Sakura couldn't help herself and burst out laughing as his eyebrows danced about his forehead trying to assume some sort of stern expression.

"Come on you let's get going before we lose them," he said with a sigh of defeat, he would let this one slide for now, it was refreshing to see her smile even if it was at his expense.

He slowly wrapped his arm around her waist as she wrapped hers around his, pulling her closer to his own body Sakura tested her walk and he did admit it looked better than hobbling along without support. This way they could pass off as a fairly normal couple if anyone cared to look.

_Couple..._

The word seemed to stick in Yamato's mind as they found the path and following the various other people headed towards the town and all its glittering lights.

He could feel his heart going ten to the dozen; pounding through his chest at a fast pace and the lump in his throat re-surfaced. She was so close to him that whenever they took a step he could feel her long red scarf tickling his cheek slightly and hear her laboured breathing as she struggled to maintain a steady line.

He was all too aware of his hand that gripped her above the hip, but it was a gentle hold, keeping her close to him and protecting as well as supporting her. He couldn't deny that her arm around his own waist felt pleasant and comforting.

How long has it been now since he'd felt the comfort and closeness of someone he so cared for. At some point in his life he seemed to have lost all memory of the warmth that another could bring and had left behind those emotions when he joined ANBU.

_I can't afford to have these feelings; this mission lies with me keeping a straight head, a clear mind..._

But it felt so comfortable to him, and with Sakura of all people, even if it was for a short while he would take from it as much as he could, it was rare to have such moments and he didn't want to forget this.

_But why is this happening to me? Can it be that I have more than just "normal" feelings?_

"Are you alright, you have that pained look on your face. I'm not gripping you to tight am I?" Sakura's voice suddenly invaded his thoughts worriedly glancing at him and watching her step. Her grip loosened slightly but he tightened his instinctively.

_Careful, don't let her think there's something wrong..._

"Not at all, just let me know if you need to stop and rest, we'll take five," he replied with a smile.

Up ahead he could just make out Naruto and Sai walking lazily and chatting to a couple beside them, blending it quite nicely. The lights of the town were becoming more distinct and he could just make out the large square entrance.

"Well once we've rested I think the ice cream is my treat this time, no buts! I happen to know that chocolate is your favourite so I'll make it a double scoop!" Sakura smiled.

Yamato was taken back slightly at her knowing this but laughed as she continued to insist it was her treat.

"Ok ok...but since you're buying lets branch out and make that a triple with some sprinkles," he replied cheekily.

She shook her head and socked him in the arm.

* * *

Sakura had never felt such bliss in the longest time, all the heat it was so intense to her, intoxicating to the senses. It reached burning temperatures to her body reaching almost unbearable pressure but she could stand it, was always able to stand it. To her a bath was ultimate release.

From the moment she had stepped into the steaming water her body screamed out of every pore in sweet relief, they had travelled for days and bathing in the rivers was never quite the same as the soothing feeling of clean warm water on the skin. And her ankle needed this more than anything, her chakra levels were still depleted and until she rested properly she was useless.

Surprisingly enough it was Yamato that suggested she take a bath, the team usually favoured the open hot springs but taking a bath was a more discreet way of relaxing. And in the up and coming days it was going to be hard to relax at all as there lodgings consisted of a large well furnished room that could only be separated by a partition running through the centre. So this was as close to privacy as she was going to get from her male team members. At the moment only Sai remained in the room behind the bathroom door, Yamato had taken Naruto to hunt down a decent food establishment and lord knows how long that would take.

It only felt like five minutes but Sakura knew that she had been in the bath for longer than half an hour and at the thought of having to leave her warm haven she slid lower into the soothing water to blow bubbles out her nose in frustration.

The throbbing in her ankle felt non-existent now and it would only be a matter of time before they would be banging on the door and shouting at her to get out.

Sighing out loud Sakura grabbed the sponge sitting on the edge of the bath and began to clean the dirt off her arms. There were small lacerations everywhere, most likely from when she had obliterated that tree behind Yamato, how anything could have dodged her attack was unbelievable but she was determined to be the one to find out.

Her mind drifted back to the shadow that had hovered just for a mere second before disappearing, and she came to the conclusion that only a ninja with some measure of potential could pull that feat off. As she wiped soap over her forearm she hissed out loud and cursed under her breath, the cuts began to sting irritated by the soap and warm water.

Looking closer she noticed the small gauze patch that still held place above her right wrist, as she peeled it back the deep gash it had been covering began to spill tiny droplets of blood into the bath water. Sakura quickly wiped it and recovered it with the gauze. As she smoothed it down she noticed something small and shiny poking from underneath and pulled it free carefully to look at it closer. It was a small seedling, smaller than any she had seen before.

Sakura smiled a knowing smile.

Yamato was forever planting these seeds on them she knew it was his way of keeping an eye out even when he wasn't around to do so himself.

She slipped the tiny seedling back into the gauze and smoothed it down once more. As she continued to wipe clean the dirt her mind drifted back to the clearing and to the feeling of the Captain's hands as he wiped and tended to her wounds. It had amazed her just how gentle he could be, underneath all that bravado, all the terrorizing with fear he could be just as _human _as the rest of them.

Maybe he was more vulnerable than he cared to admit, she thought to herself pausing in mid-wipe.

The feel of his hand on her cheek as he openly thanked her for saving his life felt so real even now. She was still rather confused as she swore that same hand caressed her cheek, just ever so gently. Her own hand drifted up to her face as she pictured it in her mind. The soft look in his eyes and his smile, so warm.

_Whoa!_

Get a hold of yourself girl Sakura told herself before dropping her hand into the water with a splash. Mountains out of mole hills that's all, too much of the imagination and suddenly a simple caring gesture seems so much more than it actually was.

_Or was it?_

Her mind threw back those three simple words and Sakura's breath hitched in her throat, suddenly the beat of her heart was loud, so very loud and she was afraid Sai would hear on the other side of the door. Her mind suddenly replayed the image like a slide show in her head, and then ran through all the times after that when she had connected with him. She had not been mistaken he had stroked her cheek she was sure of it! But what did that mean exactly? Did...did he mean to do it or was it an absentminded gesture? And why did she care so much?

Questions after questions now flooded her yet she couldn't think of the answers. As her heart continued to beat wildly she reached a hand up to steady her chest, she felt the heat rising to her cheeks and knew it had nothing to do with the heat from the tub.

_Do I care?_

Biting her lower lip she asked herself again.

_Do I care?_

But her mind refused to answer only the steady thump of her heart broke the silence. And maybe that was all she needed. Here she was sitting in a bath tub and practically taking heat strokes from the mere thought of her Captain's hand on her cheek.

_Ridiculous! He would never think twice at even looking in my direction! I mean I'm just...just..._

Sakura couldn't finish the thought, she had no idea exactly how she was seen by Yamato but found that her curiosity had peaked at the thought. It would be interesting to know what he thought about her but it would never crop up and she was certainly not about to say anything about her feelings for him.

Her eyes widened suddenly...

_Feelings for him?!_

Just then a loud bang rocked the door on its hinges as someone pounded from the other side.

"Sakura not that I care exactly but I do hope you haven't drowned yourself in there. Captain and Naruto have returned with food, just thought you'd like to know," Sai's low voice echoed around the bathroom. Sakura had almost leapt from the bath with shock at the sudden disturbance her kunai already in hand she slowed her breathing momentarily before answering.

"I...I'll...be ri-gh-t out," she called back lowering the weapon.

"Better make it quick then, Naruto is waiting for no man and I believe he's going to town on your dinner as we speak," Sai chuckled to himself as he loped quickly away from the door. Within seconds the door was battered off the wall and a very scary Sakura stood on the threshold beat red and yelling at the top of her lungs.

"_BAKA!"_

* * *

**Yes I'm taking the story a bit slow as I feel that I've covered a lot of what Yamato is thinking but not enough of Sakura's thoughts. I like the fact she starts off in denial at her own feelings, then is hit full in the face with the fact she **_**has**_** feelings for him XD This is mainly to fill in a bit of time before any more action begins, so review and let me know your thoughts as they are very important to me!**

**I'll catch you all on the flip side of Chapter 5!**


	5. Chapter 5

**And here we have it guys! Another Chapter finally, work has really been adding up so I'm sorry for the delay on this!**

**For all your support a BIG thank you to all my readers, reviewers you guys keep me going!**

**So enjoy!**

* * *

The wind rolled in gentle and cool from the countryside and Sakura closed her eyes to its sweeping touch briefly enjoying the change in the stuffy atmosphere that choked the town. The buzzing of the cars, the brightness of all the coloured lights, the screaming, yelling, laughing, shouting...

_Careful Sakura don't give your enemy an opening..._

Kakashi's voice filled her mind and she quickly snapped her eyes open expecting to see his familiar eye crease, mocking her in her moment of weakness.

But all she could see from the balcony were the roof tops that stretched on for miles above life bustling below. Each building illuminated against the sky by the colours below.

Sakura sighed to herself.

_I know Sensei and I'm trying believe me..._

She knew it was fruitless in thinking that, trying was never enough, to be a ninja you had to give it you're all not just your best. Kakashi-sensei was always telling the team that to watch out for each other you had to watch out for yourself. Look to the underneath of the underneath. But what was she doing here right now?! Day dreaming and allowing feelings out when she should be wrapped tight and in control. But she couldn't help it. Since her startling revelation in the bath she did all but scurry when the Captain was present in the room. She still didn't fully understand the extent of her feelings but from the moment she had seen him at dinner her heart fluttered so much she was almost short on breath. Thankfully it didn't last long as after their meal Yamato announced to the team that it was time they learned of their mission. It didn't take very long either as she forgot her feelings and listened in shock to the briefing.

_"What is related to me is confidential and as you all know it must be kept that way, you have to keep in mind that we are guests within this part of the country. Streilhana is not yet part of the peace treaty that governs most of Fire and our part here is to gather any necessary information that might be of use to the Hokage. They have recently requested to join us in peace,"_

_"So we've been chosen for a peace mission? Is that what you're saying?! We've been following missions that coincide with chasing after Akatsuki and Sasuke. For years we've been training and tailing him and now we've been assigned to this?! Were losing out on time dammit..." Naruto was slowly working himself into frenzy at the thought of having Sasuke slipping further away from him._

_"Naruto..." Sakura had interrupted_

_"No! Don't tell me to calm down this is ridiculous! Don't tell me it's not, we could...we could lose him forever if we give up," he had interrupted balling his hands into fists._

_"Try to understand the reasons Naruto that the Hokage..."_

_"Stop it!! Shut up about her, Granny-Tsunade doesn't know what the hell she's doing!" Naruto had sprung to his feet at that moment looking outraged at Sakura._

_"Now hold on a minute here..." Yamato began firmly._

_"And you!" Naruto seethed directing his anger at the Captain._

_"That is enough," Sai had said ever so calmly looking at Naruto._

_Naruto looking outraged had then turned to him._

_"Understand Naruto that we did not at any point say we were giving up on bringing Sasuke home, but we also have a duty to the village and its protection," he continued._

_Naruto still stood over him his fists raised but did nothing just listened._

_Yamato took the opportunity and continued with the rest of the briefing._

_"Streilhana had recently sent a messenger to Konoha directly asking for the Hokage. It was then revealed that it was their wish to join the peace treaty and stand by Konoha's side. But this is where everything becomes hazy. Five years ago the Hokage had extended the treaty to the town but they point blank refused and the refusal was one of hostility not of peace. There were no pleasantries at all and the governor of Streilhana had sent the treaty back to the village in tatters, they had simply burned up the terms of the agreement. In so many words they told Konoha never to cross their paths again and if they ever did would wage war against the village."_

_During this Naruto had taken his seat again but sat staring at the table as Sakura and Sai listened intently._

_"And now after having bitten the hand that extended peace their trying to crawl their way back in," Sai said matter-of-factly._

_"But why?" Sakura asked looking at Yamato confused._

_"That is why we are here. To find the reasons why. The Hokage has very little trust of the Governor or his council and before she makes any decision she needs evidence to support their "honourable" request," at the word honourable Yamato had lifted an eyebrow wearily. _

_"There is one more bit of information that you need to be aware of," he then said looking at Naruto and paused briefly._

_"There are suspicions that Akatsuki has formed an alliance with the Governor and council," _

_Naruto's head snapped up at that moment and looked at Yamato with surprise._

_"Akatsuki here?!" he asked incredulously._

_Sakura's eyes had widened at this and she had found herself thinking that the Hokage had taken the right move after all in sending them._

_"Yes it is a possibility," _

_Naruto had nodded his head looking thoughtfully at the table once more._

_"So laying it out flat we are here for as long as necessary. During this time we are to remain as travellers and under cover, we have to gather as much information about the council and -if any- their intended plans for Konoha. On top of that we have to keep our ears to the wood for any signs of Akatsuki. Naruto Sakura Sai, listen to me carefully we have not to engage with them, they cannot know we are here and if they find out we are, they'll go to ground and we'll lose them again," Yamato had looked to each of them as he spoke and they had never seen him look as serious as he had done then._

_They had all agreed as one._

There came a loud crashing noise from below that brought Sakura back into the present from her thoughts. She looked down to see that someone had stumbled into several trash cans possibly under the influence of booze from the looks of him and his friends stood close by swaying with laughter at his predicament.

It took several tries but Sakura watched as the drunk pulled himself free of all the debris and rubbish to stumble on down the street with his friends still laughing in tow.

Sakura sighed.

It sure was different from Konoha and she felt herself missing already the serenity of the warm nights within the village, she also missed the long nights where she would lay flat on her roof watching the stars shine overhead, the only noises coming from birds far off in the trees. Here the air was heavily polluted and the whole town teemed with life day and night, it seemed forever one big party as she thought of the drunk who had now lumbered from sight.

Behind her she could hear Naruto and Sai arguing over the TV through the glass doors and she turned to watch them. Yamato had left telling them on no uncertain terms were they to leave the room yet. He would return after scouring the town quickly and would then discuss the next step in the mission.

That had been three hours ago and Sakura couldn't contain the worry that was slowly stirring inside. She turned to lean against the balcony railing with a weary feeling. Silently praying for his return she looked out over the roof tops scouring for his tall form in the hopes to see it skimming towards her but he was still nowhere in sight.

_Yamato, please be careful._

* * *

Gripping to the gutter railing he hoisted himself up with ease and crouched low against the sloped roof. The lights that bordered the building flashed brilliantly all around him throwing his face into shadow then illuminating it with colours. Pulling his hat lower onto his head Yamato quickly scaled the roof and jumped swiftly onto the next keeping low in the shadows. So far he had scaled the borders of the town and nothing had turned up. No clue, or sign, or even a rumour was spoken about Akatsuki or the government for that matter. It seemed that both remained inexistent to the inhabitants of the town. But from what he had seen life within Streilhana appeared to have no rules or boundaries and people were free to do whatever they wished.

Such freedom was rare in difficult times like these and Yamato couldn't explain why there was so little security within the town to protect it from invasion or threats. But from the looks of the people that milled jovially around and with its many shops and attractions it appeared that there was little need for it.

As he slid stealthily from one roof to the next Yamato kept a constant eye on the crowds below stopping only when he noticed that the building came to an abrupt end.

_Stumped_, _but what is that now? _He thought frowning and looking out towards the darkened sky before him, there several lights hovering in the dark, squinting he could just make out the shape of lanterns hanging from trees. He needed a closer look and there was only one way to do that.

Leaning over the edge Yamato looked into the alleyway directly below and waited, several couples were passing through holding onto each other and laughing raucously about something or other, and they stumbled from side to side under the influence of some substance and lurched from the alleys mouth into the street. As they did one of the women tottering on high heels stumbled and fell laughing to the ground, her partner stopped in his steps and wobbled back to her reaching down with open arms. He stood rather wobbly with the woman in his arms and she laughed harder planting a kiss on his cheek as they melted into the crowd like some morbid bride and groom.

Watching them Yamato recalled the memory of lifting Sakura into his arms earlier that day and couldn't help the smile that broke out on his face. The feel of having her in his arms had forever left its mark within his memory, the small weight that she was, the feel of her arms around his neck and the rise and fall of her chest as she breathed...

_Kami! Keep me straight!_

He quickly snapped back into the present with a shake of his head and held his hand over his eyes.

_What is wrong with me! Why can't I just focus and forget about her?_

He sighed and opened his eyes allowing his hands to dangle before him still crouching on the edge of the building.

_You know why..._ the voice within answered, _Stop denying your feelings and just accept them..._

Yamato bit back the excuse that was already forming on his tongue, he knew he was defeated and whether he liked it or not at some point soon he would have to face his surfacing feelings instead of hiding from them. His hands suddenly gripped the side of the guttering with such force it cracked under the strain. He wasn't angry but frustrated at the situation he had allowed himself to slip into, years in the ANBU and not once had emotion ever been a problem that he couldn't control. Now they were spiralling out of control! Somehow he had to get a grip on himself but it would take one mission at a time, first Streilhana, second Akatsuki and then...

Releasing the cracked metal from beneath his hands Yamato edged his way along to the back of the alleyway and using the roof as leverage pushed him off and landed lightly on his feet at the bottom.

_One mission at a time, that's how I'll tackle it..._

As he straightened his clothes and walked casually out of the alley the Captain promised himself that he would not fail in either mission.

* * *

"When I say kill, I actually mean slaughter and mame. When I say jump I actually want you to leap from the tallest building...

...now how do you think it makes me feel when you come crawling across this floor, begging for forgiveness because of _your_ incompetence. I asked you to complete one simple job, I even supplied the tools _and_ the information you needed to get the job done. Yet here I sit and here you crawl, asking me for one more chance..." The voice paused in it musings and the silence fell thick within the darkness.

"...before I even consider the possibility of letting you live, we appear to have another problem. It has been brought to my attention that due to the failure of our mission we now have to face the possibility of there being four leaf shenobi within our walls."

"Surely not!! Even though we didn't slaughter them we did deal some heavy damage they should at least be a day or two away from..."

_CRACK_

There was a sudden thudding as something heavy hit the floor then an uneasy silence followed.

"Speak when spoken to Mokura, how very rude,"

"Enough of this meaningless violence! We will not have blood stain the floor and walls of this court Souma. Or my streets, you would do well to keep that in mind as per agreed," the rough voice permeated from the shadows reverberating off the stone enclosure. There was a general murmur of agreement.

"Of course your Excellency, my apologies," There came the faint ruffling of clothes then a loud moan followed by a dragging noise over the floor.

"Begging your forgiveness Excellency but time is pressing. Festivities will begin soon and we must continue..."

"Failing us could cost you dearly Souma keep that in mind,"

"Of course, Excellency, Councillors,"

The air swirled briefly within the enclosed space then voices began to whisper within the dark.

* * *

The night within Streilhana slowly wound down to a lazy crawl as the darkest hours of the night crept over its sleepy yet drunken occupants'. Stars in the blue-black velvet of the sky winked out one by one and all was complete. Bird calls ceased, the wind died to a low wine and the last few stumbling figures of the streets disappeared from sight. Lights blinked out one by one leaving only the street lights that cut a path through the darkness revealing the labyrinth of buildings that shaped the town.

The night was complete.

Yamato quickly leapt from roof to roof making his way back to the Inn, senses alert to his surroundings he knew that dawn would be approaching soon but right now when night reached its darkest hour it felt the more sinister. And all he wanted was to feel safe back with his colleagues, his friends, and his family.

Launching himself high in the air he quickly grasped the cold steel of the streetlight, gritting his teeth hoisted himself on top and pushed with such force the beam of light wavered across the ground as the pole swung back and forth. He quickly grasped the wooden balcony and flipped himself upright landing lightly on both feet.

He almost toppled off in shock at the sight before him.

Her hair was fanned out lightly across the face, what little wind there was lifted pink tresses causing her to stir slightly as they tickled her cheeks. On either side of the chair she had fallen asleep on, Sakura's hands hung limp almost brushing against the ground as they swayed gently side to side. Her boots had been discarded carelessly against the low wall that fronted the balcony, feet curled instinctively under the seat against the chill in the air. Yamato could do nothing but stare wide eyed and mouth agape as she slept soundly before him. Without knowing it his breathing became heavier and he felt unstable on his feet, perched as he was on the balconies edge. He quickly grabbed the wooden ledge and stepped shakily onto the balcony careful not to bump or wake Sakura where she lay sleeping. Not trusting himself completely he edged forward towards her and kneeled slowly.

Up close Yamato could see every line and shadow that lined her face. He knew he was taking a chance being this close to her and with the boys just next door. At that he sat back suddenly glancing through the glass doors inside, he could just make out the TV flickering in the background, and Naruto sprawled flat on the floor and Sai apparently asleep at the table. Sakura suddenly stirred a groan escaping through closed lips, Yamato turned to see her head slide down further onto her shoulder and watched as arms wrapped themselves around her body tight. Mumbling once more her head jerked up and fell back slowly eyes closed, still deep in sleep. Not fully aware of it he reached up impulsively and gently pushed back the strands of hair away from her eyes, letting his hand linger longer stroking her forehead gently then trailing to her cheek. Her skin felt cool but smooth under his touch.

_Sakura..._

Yamato tried hard, he truly had but he just couldn't help be drawn to her peaceful form as she slept. He then couldn't help but think that she had been waiting for his return and was suddenly caught up in the idea of it all.

"Sakura..." he whispered aloud and leaned forward more so that his face was inches from her own, hand still resting on her cheek he sighed contently as he listened to her breathing, feeling her chest rise with each intake and feeling it lower with every exhale. Closing his own eyes he imagined listening to her heart beating out a slow rhythm as she slept but the sound of his own fluttering furiously within his chest pounded ferociously within his ears.

_Dammit!_

Without even realising it Sakura could send his body into a panic attack with just one look or gesture, a flutter of those emerald eyes or the warmth from her smile. At times he couldn't stand it and felt like tearing his beating heart from his chest at the very thought of her, wishing never to have these longing feelings but at the same time wishing to tell her everything that was running through his mind and body. He suddenly wanted to wake her and tell her of the longing that he felt deep within himself, the strange stirring of emotions that could only be brought on by her presence and no other. He wanted to tell her how she had broken down the walls he had so carefully, pain-stakingly, taken years to build, how he had hidden under cover in ANBU closing off all emotions and thoughts about loved ones. It was so overwhelming the feelings rising within and opening his eyes he gently rested his head against her forehead. How he wished he could find a way to show her, to explain and make her understand how important she was becoming to him.

_Wishing..._

He gently caressed her cheek without knowing it and watched her eyes moving beneath their closed lids as she dreamt. Being this closed he could see every lash that rested against her cheeks, the bridge of her nose that led down to closed ruby lips pouting slightly as she exhaled. Pained at how close yet so far he felt from her he screwed his eyes closed and bit his lower lip to save from speaking out loud. He didn't want to wake her and ruin this moment, he wanted it to last.

Time passed but Yamato had no idea how long he sat their kneeling before her, a slave in chains to her and the feelings rising within him. He knew that he had to break the moment, time was precious to them and he needed to rest himself, willingly though he would have sat there for the remainder of the night; would have sat there till the sky lightened and the sun broke the horizon in all its shining glory. But he had to move.

Pulling back his hand he stood slowly stretching his legs free of cramp, he then bent down and with gentle ease managed to slip Sakura's sleeping form into his arms. He hugged her close to him and watched as she stirred lightly before letting her head drop heavily onto his chest. Not wanting to think too much of it he lowered his head and allowed his lips to linger on her soft hair, then pressing them down into a gentle kiss he smiled to himself.

_I'm growing too soft..._

Sakura suddenly gave a small shiver, Yamato tightened his grip and swung her around to open the glass doors, the heat rushed out to greet them as he stepped over the threshold and pulled the doors closed against the chill of the night air. Glancing at Naruto and Sai's sleeping forms he walked towards the bedded flooring on his left and kneeling down he managed to pull aside the blankets covering the mattress, carefully he placed Sakura down and waited till she turned onto her side before pulling them over her. He pulled back a few more strands of hair from her face and smoothed them down staring for a while longer. Eventually -reluctantly- he climbed slowly to his feet and walked to the separating doors of the room glancing back once he looked longingly at her and pulled them until she disappeared from sight.

As Yamato finally settled down he relived the last hour over and over in his head before falling into sleep,

the smallest of smiles playing on his lips as he slipped into his dreams.

* * *

**There we have it don't forget and let me know what you think! So review away guys! :D**


End file.
